


surprise!

by derireo



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, Surprise Party, not proofread bc i am tiredt, surprise birthdays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derireo/pseuds/derireo
Summary: the director isn't home and the troupes want to throw a birthday party for her before she comes back!tumblr request
Kudos: 57





	surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> female reader! also i think i was supposed to write this in third person but i ended up writing it in second person omg i'm so sorry

_**SPRING TROUPE** _

"Yeah," Itaru picked at his fingernails, itching to grab his phone and play a game, "we are not doing that."

Masumi had come up with a less than original idea of popping out of a large present box to surprise their director on her birthday. He thought it'd be something that would truly shock her, and he didn't think him being the present wasn't too shabby either.

Despite the solemn, disagreeing looks on Itaru and Tsuzuru's faces, Masumi only shrugged and wrote it down on the paper that had a list of what they were going to do for the impromptu celebration.

"You know we only have a couple of hours to do something, right?" Sakuya's voice was trembling with anxiousness and he fiddled with his thumbs when he took a quick glance at the clock hanging on the wall.

They had learned it was the director's birthday when Matsukawa gleefully greeted her in the morning by placing a party hat on her head.

It was also quite the surprise for everyone in the morning when Tetsuro was seen holding a small cupcake in his large hand with a single lit candle stabbed in the centre. It seemed so uncharacteristic of such a large silent man, but it was endearing to the birthday girl.

Masumi almost crushed his glass of water when he watched her hug Tetsuro as thanks.

"We don't have to think big. Just some thank you cards and cupcakes should suffice." Tsuzuru reasoned with Masumi while Itaru and Sakuya nodded in agreement.

Citron frowned alongside Masumi, and with crossed arms, plopped down onto the sofa between him and Itaru who was fiddling around with his phone without anything on the screen.

"Doesn't the director deserve more than just that though?"

Aggressively nodding his head, Masumi dropped the pen on the table and sat back, not willing to write anything else on the piece of paper that has their plans.

Tsuzuru quickly swiped a hand down his face out of habit of stress and looked for both Itaru and Sakuya for help. The two could only shrug sympathetically.

"Itaru and Sakuya are writing cards," the university student clapped his hands decisively, "Masumi, Citron, you're helping me bake cupcakes."

And so their surprise party for the director was in full effect! It was terrifying for Sakuya considering he kept looking at the time, waiting for their director to arrive home early from work or something, but Tsuzuru gently comforted him and told him not to worry.

The cards were finished by the time the cupcakes were done cooling down and everyone helped take part in decorating them! Except Masumi had somehow escaped without Tsuzuru noticing, and he had wandered off into his room to do something.

By the time all of them were done doing their respective tasks, the director was walking up the steps. Hearing her footfalls; everyone panicked save for Itaru and Masumi (who was still gone) and tried to clean up their mess as she whistled a joyous tune. Their feet were stumbling as they tried to get the cards in order and the cupcakes lit up with some candles as the light turned on.

Quickly, Itaru used another switch to turn the light off to distract the director, and before she could question it, the boys got in position a few feet away from where she would be standing.

"Surprise!" They all shouted gleefully when she reached the top of the stairs, Itaru flicking the light switch on again. Unexpectedly, she screamed in fright, and had the business man not been there to grab her arm to keep her from stumbling back, she would have taken a small tumble down the stairs.

Suddenly, Masumi, from his bedroom, darted out and rammed himself into Izumi when she was pulled away from the staircase, a large boy wrapped around his head.

"Happy birthday." He murmured affectionately, clinging to the director as everyone sighed in exasperation.

_**SUMMER TROUPE**_

"What are we going to do?" Tenma groaned as he slumped back against the sofa with his hands sliding down his face.

The Summer Troupe had just found out it was the director's birthday just a couple hours ago from Matsukawa, and they were running out of time on what to do for her.

Yuki had complained earlier that he wouldn't have enough time to make a new set of clothes for her nor go shopping, and Muku was also panicking because he felt bad for not knowing what to give as a present.

Misumi suggested a triangle present that was gently shut down by Tenma. The only adult of the group, Kazunari, who had actual money to spend on their director, did not have money at this crucial point in time.

The Summer Troupe was at a crossroads.

"We are going to have to improvise." Kazunari murmured behind his hands that were hiding his mouth. The obvious statement could only make Tenma roll his eyes, and while everyone was brooding with how ill-equipped they were, the director was finishing up her work around an hour or two transit away from the dorm.

"Okay," Kazunari loudly clapped his hands together as he spotted a stack of used newspapers sitting beneath the coffee table, "Sakyo will hate this, but Muku, I want you to shred the newspapers to pieces. I will take responsibility." He went to grab the junk and handed it to the middle schooler who was staring at the university student in shock, his mouth falling open.

"O-okay.." The pink haired boy whispered anxiously under his breath, quickly scurrying to his bedroom to get ahold of the scissors he shared with Yuki when he wanted to cut up some manga panels or when his roommate needed to snip some threads. His feet gently padded down the hallway until he was nowhere in sight, and redirecting his attention to the other members who were with him, Kazunari grinned.

"We still have those cookies our director loves so much, right?" His eyes were glowed with hope while the rest of the troupe shrugged.

"Alright!" Kazunari began to quickly move towards the kitchen where he made a straight beeline towards the cabinet that hid all of the director's snacks, the other three members that were still with him following suit. "We're going to decorate some of her cookies. We use the pre-made icing Omi uses for Juza's desserts to spell out _'Haps BDay!_ ' and Misumi can draw triangles on the rest!"

At the mention of triangles, the ball of energy quickly bounced towards the fridge to get the icing tubes Kazunari was talking about before while Tenma and Yuki both sent each other a dubious glance, moving to sit down at the dinner table as their second oldest member found the cookies and brought them where nearly everyone was gathered.

Everyone began to work diligently, the whole dorm quiet with the occasional tune from Misumi who was having the time of his life.

Half an hour later Muku had returned from his room with an armful of shredded newspapers in the form of makeshift confetti. Kazunari was ecstatic at the beautiful work done by the younger boy and pet his hair lovingly, causing him to beam happily.

Everyone was so distracted by their work that they didn't even notice when the director had come home with Sakyo following right behind; the older man having picked her up from her location.

Tenma and Kazunari basically screeched in terror when they saw Sakyo, but Misumi seemed to pay no mind as he threw all of the newspaper confetti into the air when the director turned her head in the direction of the kitchen. Muku shouted in shock while Yuki sighed as Sakyo's eyes widened at all the shredded up paper in the area, and the mess that the troupe made.

"Happy birthday!" Misumi sang, Yuki grumbled, and Muku squeaked.

Sakyo wasn't very happy, but the director definitely was!

_**AUTUMN TROUPE** _

"Calzones are so fun to make!" Taichi shouted as he punched his fist into a generous amount of dough while Omi and Juza were already finishing their own batch.

After Sakyo had dropped off the director at work did he tell the Autumn Troupe that it was her birthday, and upon hearing such jubilant news, everyone suggested that they make a food that she would love to eat.

Omi offered making calzones, and Taichi, not knowing what it was, demanded that they make it for her birthday.

"If you keep doing that the dough is gonna get tough." Sakyo scolded the fake redhead with a roll of his eyes while he checked his phone. He wasn't doing much to help out, considering he bought all of the ingredients with a side of party items, but Taichi poked his tongue out at the adult out of pettiness anyways.

"Move outta the way, dude." Banri complained for no particular reason. Juza was only standing at the kitchen counter trying to help the shorty make his own calzone, so, swallowing down his temper, he merely glared and went back to showing Taichi what to do.

Annoyed at being ignored, Banri opened his mouth to say something else only to have the back of his head smacked by Sakyo who had conjured himself out of nowhere.

"Stop trying to pick fights, Jackass. It never ends with you." The adult said with a steely gaze, causing Banri to snarl and put his prepped calzone beside the other ones on the baking sheet.

"Haha." Taichi laughed mockingly behind Juza who was now working on the youngest member's calzone as the redhead mocked Banri by pulling the skin beneath his eye down while poking his tongue out. It didn't happen a lot when Banri would go quiet, but today seemed like an exception considering it was the director's birthday today and they were supposed to work together to get things done.

It was Taichi's turn to get a push of the knuckles to the temple by Sakyo who was also frowning at him. "And _you_. Start pulling your own weight. Don't make Juza do it for you."

"Now, now, everybody. Let's focus on the task at hand." Omi chuckled and spilled out one of the proofed batches of dough onto a separate counter covered in a light sheen of oil, hands skilfully flattening it into a thin circle. The kind chiding of the tallest member had everyone else grumbling to themselves, Taichi even nudging Juza away so that he would be able to work on his own masterpiece.

Sakyo did the bare minimum by putting the ready to bake calzones into the oven, then went to wash his hands to go and get the party items he bought ready.

Everyone got into a rhythm by the time Sakyo left the kitchen to blow up like, 5 balloons and pulled out a large birthday cake out of nowhere, setting it on the coffee table as the younger members were busy finishing up in the kitchen with the food they made specifically with Izumi in mind.

There was a rattle coming from the front door not too long after Taichi's calzone made it out of the oven, and the youngest member screeched in shock when he looked out the window to see their director unlocking the door to the dormitory. Removing himself from the window, he began to slap Omi, Juza, and Banri on the back in a panic, whisper shouting that the director was coming up soon and that they needed to hurry!

Sakyo was already turning off the light switch by the time Taichi reached him and the teenager wrapped his arms around the blond's waist with a terrified whimper. Her footsteps going up the stairs were daunting as Banri and Juza stayed put in the kitchen while Omi went around to light up the candles on the cake that Sakyo left on the table.

By the time the director reached the top step, Taichi and Sakyo were already singing the birthday tune in a soft murmur as Omi started to approach her with the cake in his hands, the two other high schoolers going to grab the small confetti poppers that the blond man reluctantly decided to buy.

Taichi looked over Sakyo's shoulder with sparkling eyes as the director stood in front of all of them, frozen in shock once Omi reached her with the flames of the candles reflecting in her gaze.

When they finished singing, she gently blew the candles, effectively causing the living room to go dark. After a few seconds, Sakyo switched on the lights again only for Banri and Juza to startled everyone when they opened the confetti poppers, making Taichi squeal and the director to flinch at the loud sound.

"Happy birthday!" Each member crooned in their own special way, and she couldn't help but smile bashfully when they all came to her to either give her a hug or to pat her head.

Happy birthday indeed!

_**WINTER TROUPE**_

"A small poem to tie onto each stem." Homare said, handing thin strips of paper to the other four troupe members as they sat at the dinner table with an assortment of flowers splayed in front of them.

Tasuku and Tsumugi both gave each other a look of hopelessness, but listened to Homare anyways and poked a small string through the hole punched poems they were given as Hisoka failed to keep his head off the table. Azuma was keeping himself busy by hole punching the other poems that Homare didn't touch yet as he played a sweet song list from his phone.

The Winter Troupe had overheard the director speaking on the phone with one of her friends, laughing shyly as she thanked them for remembering it was her birthday. The five men were surprised to say the least, as she had never mentioned to them when her birthday was at all.

They thought it was their duty to make sure she came home to an exciting display, so when they saw her leave for work, they all began to brainstorm. There wasn't much any of them could do as Hisoka didn't have any ideas and Azuma's suggestion costed a lot of money, so they all resorted to picking out a bundle of flowers with the guidance of Tsumugi and his expertise.

Homare suggested that he write a few poems for the director, and as much as no one else liked the idea, Tasuku noticed that she actually liked the poems Arisugawa wrote, so reluctantly, he told everyone to listen and to trust him. Just this once.

Each and every one of them worked their best to make sure each flower had a poem connected to it, and with what little energy Hisoka had, gathered each stem and created multiple bouquets for them to give to the director once she arrived home from work. The teamwork was amazing, and it almost made Tasuku wish that his troupe would join the Mankai Futsal Club.

It wasn't very difficult for all of them to finish on time, but curious, Azuma took a look at a few of the poems on the flowers that were sitting in front of Hisoka and couldn't choose between smiling and frowning.

"Some of these have the same poems." He noted softly, causing Tsumugi and Tasuku to briefly glance at each other before looking at an indifferent Homare who was still tying a poem to a stem. The gazes that were on Homare only forced him to give them an answer, and he sighed faintly as he set down the flower that was cradled between his lithe fingers.

"My inspiration can only go so far, gentlemen." Homare frowned, gesturing towards the other members with a suggestive eyebrow. "I wouldn't mind if you all helped me produce some more. Add a little variety."

And with a collective sigh, everyone else agreed and made the necessary preparations to get their own poems put on some flowers.

Most of them had their tongues sticking out as they wrote whatever they wanted to say to the director with the most flowery of words they could muster at the time. They were taking the situation so seriously that they did not even notice how long they had been working on their present for the director; and she was to be home in a few minutes.

They were actually _so_ focused that they didn't hear her creeping up on them, but she had no idea what they were doing at the dinner table with an ungodly amount of paper and flowers everywhere.

Tasuku jolted in surprise when he felt a small hand rest on his shoulder, and when he turned his head to look at who it was, he slightly flushed in embarrassment when he saw a soft gaze looking down at him with a curious smile.

Tsumugi was equally as flustered while Homare continued to work on his paper. Azuma merely smiled when a new presence arrived and twirled a flower in his fingers as the director stood in the space between Tasuku and Hisoka to brush her fingers through the hair of the sleeping man, head tilted.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked, still oblivious.

"Oh, you know." Azuma hummed, smiling as he reached across the dinner table to hold out the flower in his hand. "Just Troupe bonding."

Taking the stem in her fingers, the director immediately went to unravel the poem that wrapped around it to read two simple words, Hisoka grumbled at the loss of her warmth as he moved to curl himself around her waist, the other members anxiously looking at her.

With a surprised noise, the girl looked at all the men surrounding her with a bright smile, her nose scrunching up in a cute manner as cupped her cheek in her palm with the cool stem pressing into her skin, her other hand going to pet Hisoka's head again.

"You boys are so sweet." She cooed playfully, bumping her elbow into Tasuku's shoulder as the man flushed even more when she took the flower from his own hands to see what he had written, her smile only growing wider as she whispered the words to herself.

_Seeing your face everyday gives me the strength to become better. And someday I hope that I can be by your side when you start to bloom yourself._

**Author's Note:**

> find me at derireo.tumblr.com or r.ouyi on twitter for some fun (maybe become moots??)!


End file.
